The present invention relates to a packing case and, more particularly, to a carton packing case of corrugated paper for packing an article which is to be hung on a wall.
In some cases, heavy articles such as microwave ovens should be hung on walls. When such articles are hung on by fixing their backs to the walls without providing a base support, it becomes difficult to adequately secure them to the walls. Also, since kitchens contain many articles including a sink, a gas-range, a wall cupboard and the like, it becomes increasingly more difficult to find sufficient wall support for the articles.
Therefore, there is always the present danger that the heavy article may fall, or cause damage to the remaining kitchen articles when the article is being hung.